


Nothin’ Like You

by notinthemoodforshit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Idk it’s cute, M/M, Not Beta Read, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Bucky has never met anyone like Clint Barton.Or, a college WinterHawk love story told through song.





	Nothin’ Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little one-shot songfic that popped into my head with listening to Nothin’ Like You by Dan + Shay

_I remember when I first met you  
Sipping coffee in a corner booth_

 

Bucky entered the 24-hour coffee shop and made his way to the counter as fast as he could without being stared at. He had a 12-page essay worth half his grade due at 8am that he hadn’t even started. He ordered the biggest coffee available, paid, and looked around while he waited. His eyes landed on one of the few other people in the shop. The most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire life.

 

_You were twirling your hair  
And I just had to stare  
For a minute or two_

 

The man was well-built, blond, and had a jawline that almost rivaled Bucky’s own. The man was twirling his fingers in the bangs that flopped over his forehead. 

 

_I was laughing at your stack of books_  
_Then you shot me that smile_  
_Hey beautiful boy, in your own little world_  
_Let me in it_

 

Bucky accepted his coffee from the barista and slowly made his way to the corner booth, letting a smirk slide over his face. Then he saw the books stacked up in front of the man.

”Geometry, psychology, Russian lit, and advanced physics?” Bucky asked, unable to hold back the laughter that went with it. The man smiled and held up the book he was reading. “Paleolithic Archeology. Of course. What else would you be studying.”

 

_You got all of my attention_  
_And you ain't even trying_  
_Yeah, you're my kind of different_  
_And I never seen nothin'_

”Clint Barton. Sophomore. Double major in political science and forensic psychology with a minor in paleolithic archeology. And you are?”

”James Barnes. Also a sophomore. Also a double major, social work and psychology with a minor in Russian and sociology. My friends call me Bucky, but you can call me any time,” Bucky replied with a smirk. Clint blushed and gestured for Bucky’s to sit.

 

_Nothin' like you_  
_Shades on spinning in the summer rain_  
_Dancing when there ain’t no music_  
_Just the right kind of crazy, baby_

 

“Clint, where are you going? It’s raining,” Bucky asked, following his boyfriend of five months out into the rain. Clint smiled, stole the sunglasses from the top of Bucky’s head, and began dancing and twirling in the rain. “You’re gonna get sick.”

”Don’t care. I feel free.”

”You’re crazy.”

”You love me.”

”God help me, yes I do.”

  
_Something about you_  
_Rocking that rock 'n roll t-shirt_  
_Whole party dressed up_  
_But you just doing your thing_  
_Ain't nobody ever seen nothin' like you_

”Clint, this is a business casual party. Not a casual one,” Bucky heard Natasha scolding Clint before he saw them. His mouth went dry. Clint was wearing a tight-fitting Led Zeppelin shirt that looked well-loved.  _  
_

“It’s a Stark party. Who actually cares?”

”I didn’t. Now I do. You look amazing so you’re gonna have to change before someone sees how great of a catch you are and tries to take you from me,” Bucky said.

”So a nice polo shirt that shows off his muscles just as much is okay?” Natasha asked, a hint of amusement slipping into her words.

”There’s gonna be no winning. He’s just so gorgeous.”

 

_When you're wearing them worn out jeans_  
_Purple untied shoestrings_  
_You're a light in the dark_  
_And you're stealing my heart like a gypsy_

 

Bucky watched as Clint shifted his weight from his right leg to his left. He was wearing the same jeans he had been wearing the day they met just over a year ago. They hugged his ass and legs in all the right places, and were discolored in some places due to wear. He watched as Clint tried to take a step forward in the line and tripped over his shoelaces.

”How many times have I told you to just get velcro?”

”My white converse with neon purple laces are iconic and you’re just jealous,” Clint responded with an easy smile. Bucky felt his heart clench, just like it did the first time Clint had ever smiled at him.

 

_I love the way that you kiss me_  
_In front of everybody_  
_So baby come and kiss me_  
_They ain't ever seen nothin'_

 

Clint made his way across the room towards Bucky, calling his name to get his attention. Bucky smiled and pulled him into a hug.

”We did it, we graduated.”

”Yes we did. I’m so proud of you.” Clint smiled up at Bucky and pulled him down by his neck to kiss him. Tony wolf-whistled and Sam shouted for them to get a room. Bucky broke their kiss long enough to tell their friends to fuck off before kissing Clint again. 

 

_Nothin' like you_  
_Shades on spinning in the summer rain_  
_Dancing when there ain’t no music_  
_Just the right kind of crazy, baby_

 

“Bucky, come dance with me.”

“It’s raining, doll. I think I’ll stick to just watching.”

  
_Something about you_  
_Rocking that rock 'n roll t-shirt_  
_Whole party dressed up_  
_But you just doing your thing_  
_Ain't nobody ever seen nothin' like you, yeah_

 

_“_ You ever gonna get rid of that shirt?” Steve asked, looking down at the faded t-shirt Clint was wearing. Clint smiled brightly.

”It’s my lucky shirt.”

”How so?”

“Bucky likes how it makes my arms, chest, and abs look. I get laid every time I wear it.”

 

_Nothin' like you_  
_Shades on spinning in the summer rain_  
_Dancing when there ain’t no music_

 

Bucky and Clint smiled when it started raining. They joined hands and walked outside, ignoring Pepper’s cries about their tuxes. They each slipped a pair of sunglasses out of their pockets and began slow dancing to the music in their heads.

  
_Nothin' like you_  
_Rocking that rock 'n roll t-shirt_  
_Whole party dressed up_  
_But you just doing your thing_  
_Ain't nobody ever seen nothin' like you, yeah_

 

When they returned from their first dance as a married couple, they hurried off to change into dry clothes. They rejoined the reception, Clint wearing his old jeans, white Converse with bright purple laces, and his Led Zeppelin shirt. Bucky was dressed similarly, though his laces were black and he wore an AC/DC shirt Clint had found when going through Bucky’s closet. Pepper looked like she was going to scream at the lack of formality, but everyone smiled to themselves. That was just how Clint and Bucky were.

 

_Never seen, never seen nothin' like you_  
_Ain't never seen anything like you_  
_Mmm_  
_Never seen nothin' like you_

 

Bucky had never met anyone like Clint Barton, but he loved the man with his entire being. Clint loves Bucky just as much because he knew that Bucky would be the only person in the world to take all of his crazy in stride, and eventually join him.

 


End file.
